Cheating Death 2: Blood Gift
by My Harlequin Romance
Summary: Jemma's gift has been passed on to her twin children. The twins must work out Death's design before it's took late AND cope with life. Finished
1. Journal

_Here it is ladies and gentlemen. The sequel to Cheating Death. I may warn you now, I'm drinking coffee as we speak. _

_Okay: I don't own Beyblade, (Wishing I did here!), Rin, Faith or Fate,(CC queen owns both). I do, however, own Jemma, May-lin, Alexandra, Chris, Gerard, Terri, Josh, Lolita, Anastasia, and Spike. _

_While you're here, Go read CC Queen's fanfiction. Please! (Puppy dog face)

* * *

_

**Cheating Death 2: Blood Gift**

_Wow, I can't believe we're going! I mean, it's always been our dream to see england, the birthplace of our mother. Grandfather says it's a beautiful place. _

_Okay, I've only just got you and I'm getting carried away. Well..._

_I am Christopher Foma Hiwatari. Foma is russian for twin. I am 5 or 4 seconds older then my hot-headed twin Alex. If you must know, we're fairly rich, so are our two best friends. My Father, the great Kai Hiwatari, now runs Biovolt. Instead of an evil corparation bent on taking over the world, it's now a computer company. _

_Alexandra Serenity Hiwatari is my young twin sister. She has mother's dark blue hair and father's dark crimson eyes. I, on the other hand, have Father's two-tone hair colour and mother's light purple eyes. She's the opposite of me. Alex is hot-headed, a firey temper and can be hard to handle. I am cool, calm and rarely get annoyed. Alex does have her good points too. She's the best twin sister ever. We also share that creepy twin thing. You know, if I'm hurt, she cane feel it too. _

_Fate Anya Ivanov is the daughter of Tala and Faith. They both work at Biovolt too. Fate is Alex's bestest friend and as a temper to rival, which is scary. I also have a crush on Fate. She's really beautiful, but I can't destory our friendship. Fate's got a tattoo of the russian flag on her hip. Fate is dark, evil and sexy. _

_Lastly is Gerard Kingston. My parents met his mother when they were in school, as a new student. Her name's May-lin. His father, Brooklyn, has known both my father and Tala for sometime. Gerard is a good guy to be around. He's like me, cool and calm. He knows martial arts, but rarely use it to kick ass. I know he has a thing for Alex, and she likes him..._

"What ya doing Chris?"

Chris slammed his journal shut, and glanced up at his sister. Black eye-liner was smudge under her eyes, and it seemed to have set the tone for the rest, of Alex's outfit. That, however, wasn't what worried Chris. "Alex, has Fate been feeding you skittles?" he asked.

The bus gave a jolt. "Nope, Fate doesn't have any." Alex smiled sweetly, before slipping down into her seat again. Chris shook his head with a sigh, and lent further back in his chair.

"She's a handful, you've gotta admit that." Came another voice. Chris glanced over to one of the his best friend. Just like Chris, Gerard would only be explained as an Emo. Chris smirked.

"I guess." he shrugged. The bus came to a sudden and sharp halt.

* * *

"Please make your way to the airport, in a neat and tidy fashion." The teacher called. Alex rolled her eyes, and grabbed her bag. Her back-pack jiggled, as keyrings and other randomd pieces of junk rattled together. Alex linked arms with Fate. 

Chris grabbed his own bag, when a voice caught him off guard.

"Hey ya Chris!"

A little way off, Alex had to drag Fate into the airport. Chris glanced over his shoulder. "Hey Lolita. Sorry, can't talk." he replied, and took off. Lolita pouted. Gerard ran to catch up with his friends.

"Kind of close, huh?" he joked. Chris glared at him.

"Don't start." he warned.

* * *

As the small group of 44 students and 1 teacher amde their way through the airport, many people moved out of their way. Alex talked excitedly to Fate, her tophat swaying slightly. 

"Death isn't the end."

A small book was thrusted into both girl's hands. "Excuse me?" Fate squeaked suddenly. The man smiled. He had white markings on his face.

"I said Death isn't the end." he repeated, before the teacher pushed him away.

"It will be the end for you, if you don't leave my students alone." she hissed. The man merely shrugged, and turned away. The teacher pushed the girls towards the departing group. "Hurry along now! she ordered.

"Damn it, she's gonna ruin everything." Fate grumbled, stuffing the paper book into her pocket. Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Who? Miss Amber?" she asked. Fate shook her head, and pointed towards a lightl pink haired girl.

"Lolita. Chris is never gonna get away from her." she spat, glaring daggers at Lolita. Alex sweatdropped.

_'Some people never change.'_ she muttered.


	2. Exploding Plane

_Thanks to everyone for reviewing so far! Cookies for all!

* * *

_

Chris stared hard at the plane, while the class waited in the lobby. He didn't know why he was having second thoughts, Chris was looking forward to the trip. 

"Do you have a reason for feeling sick?" Alex asked, joining her brother. Chris raised an eyebrow at his sister. "Chris, Freaky twin thing." the younger twin pointed out.

"I don't know. It's like, I'm having second thoughts." Chris muttered. Alex shrugged.

"It'll be fine, when we're there. Just think Chris, England is in our blood." she reminded.

_'Will all passengers for Flight-170 to England, please make their way to the boarding bay. Thank you!'_

Alex grabbed her brother's hand. "Come on. It'll be fine." she smiled. But, even as the twins joined their friends, Alex's own words seemed false.

Even to her.

* * *

The students scrambled into the their seats. Chris sat back, turning the air-con all the way up. "Do you want me to freeze, you asshole?" Alex asked, slumping into her seat. Chris chuckled to himself. 

"Hey, Hey! Guess whoes sitting in front fo you!" Fate grinned. Alex high fived her, as Gerard gave a worried glance at Chris.

"He okay?" he asked. Alex glanced at her brother. She shrugged.

"Dunno. To tell you the truth, we're got the _Freaky twin thing_ going on." Alex whispered. Gerard went to sit down, as his food tray folded down. Grumbling, he flipped it up, and went to grab the flip-lock.

It came off in his hands. "Hey Fate, check this out. The school has to pay for a cheapass plane, huh?" Gerard muttered, showing Fate. The russian frowned, and pressed the call button. None of the crew came to her aid. Instead the _buckle safety belts_ sign lit up.

At this point, both twins were still worried, maybe even pancing.

_'This is your captain speaking! We are now leaving for England'_ The intercom buzzed. The plane became a roar with cheers, as the other passengers joined the students in their loud cheering.

The plane gave a jolt, and Chris held onto Alex's hand. Both twins closed their eyes, trying to block out all the sounds. The plane gave another jolt, only wost then the first.

The lights flickered on and off. Oxygen masks fell out infront of everyone, and everyone was screaming. When Alex opened her eyes, one side of the plane was gone.

When Chris opened his eyes, the plane exploded.

* * *

_"Hey Fate, check this out. The school just has to pay for a cheapass plane, huh?"_

Both twins gasped, sweating from their nightmare. Chris looked at Alex, and she nodded her head slowly. Everyone stared at them. Chris jumped up, into the corridor, with Alex not far behind.

"The plane's gonna explode!"


	3. It's all true

"The plane's gonna explode!"

Everyone stared at Chris. "Is this some kind of joke?" One Jock, Spike asked. Chris shook his head.

"I'm telling you, the plane is gonna explode!" he turned to his sister. "You saw it two right?" he asked. Alex nodded her head.

"You're just trying to ruin this trip for all of us." Spike shot back. Fate stood up.

"Why would they do that? The twins were so looking forward to this trip!" Fate retorted. Chris grabbed his sister by the shoulders.

"We have to get everyone off the plane." he ordered. By the time the flight crew appeared 10 people were already out of their seats.

"Is there a problem?" one man asked, a hand on his hip. No one was listening, as the 10 people shouted at eachother. "Look, if you don't return to your seats, you will escourted off the plane." the man stated. Spike let something slide, and Chris went crazy.

The man clapped his hands, and two police men stopped the fight. They pulled Spike after the plane, then Chris. Alex grabbed her bag, aswell as Chris' and ran after them. She stopped suddenly. "Fate! Gerard! You've gotta believe us, get off the plane!" she yelled.

"Well?" Gerard asked. Fate grabbed all her stuff and followed her best friend. Gerard was not far behind.

* * *

"Spike, calm down!" 

Spike turned round and glared at his friend. Eddy's son was taller, having being a basketballer player all his life. Josh, on the other hand was a different story.

Michael's son was a baseballer play, and a stoner. How the two Jocks became friends, was anyone's guess. The teacher, Miss Amber, was wiping Chris' forehead, as Alex chewed her nails. "What happened Chris?" Miss Amber asked.

"We both saw it. We saw it on the runway, We saw it take off. I saw out my window. I saw the ground. And-and the cabin starts to shake, right?" he paused, looking at his sister. Alex nodded her head, then took over.

"And then the left side blows up, and the whole plane just explodes! And it was so real, just how everything happens, you know?" she asked, looking at everyone.

"You two been on a lot of exploding planes then?" asked Terri Mcgregor. Miss Amber tried to calm them down.

"You must have fallen asleep." she reasured. Spike growled.

"We blow half a day in England, all beacause the Psycho twins have a bad dream?" he hissed. One of the cabin crew came out, talking quietly to Miss Amber. The teacher slowly nodded her head, then turned to a red and black haired girl.

"Anastasia, I know I can trust you. Look after the group, while I get back on the plane." she ordered. Anastasia nodded her head and watched the teacher get on the plane. Rin sighed, as she watched the plane back up.

"There they go. And here we stay." she whined. In the background, another fight had kicked off. Suddenly Rin's eyes went wide, as she watched the plane exploded.

She ducked as the windows shattered, covering everyone in glass. The 11 people all stared outside, before a few of them stared at the twins. Chris looked at Alex, she started to cry shaking her head.

Fate pulled her into a hug. "Shh! It's okay Al. It's okay." she soothed. Gerard sat next to Chris.

"That didn't happen. Tell me that didn't just happen." he muttered, shaking his head. Chris took a shaky breath in.

"It did Gerard. It just did."


	4. The FBI

_I own Elizabeta, Annabell, Katrina and Jun

* * *

_

The group waited in a white room. The only way out was a door, which was guarded on the outside. Everyone sat in their own little groups, casting their eyes at eachother. Suddenly the door opened. 

A small man, followed by another two men walked in. "I have contacted all your parents. They will arriving shortly." he explained, before one of the other men pushed his way forward.

"I'm Agent White and this is Agent Bradford. We're from the FBI. We would like to ask you all a few questions." he stated. The children all looked at eachother.

"If you want answers, ask them. They were the ones freaking out." Spike hissed, pointing at Chris and Alex.

"Cut it out Spike!" Terri yelled, pulling a strand of her red hair behind her ear. Spike turned to her.

"Oh, you defending the pyscho twins now, huh?" he shot back. The two agents stepped between the teenagers.

"That's enough. You, come with us now." Agent White ordered, a hand clasped on Spike's shoulder.

* * *

_A few hours later_

"Everyone said that you both had the same dream. Is that correct?"

Alex and Chris looked at eachother, annoyed. "Yeah, so?" Alex asked, her arms crossed over her chest. Agent Bradford had said nothing at all.

"You're words were _The plane is going to explode_. How did you know that?" Agent White asked again.

_**Какой длины - это собирающийся берет**?" _Alex asked in Russian. Both Agents stared at eachother. Chris shrugged.

_"**Я не знаю. Они не могут держать нас здесь долгое время**." _He pointed out. Alex nodded her head.

"Excuse me, what did you just say?" Agent Bradford questioned suddenly. Alex rolled her eyes.

"I said How long is this gonna take. Chris said, I don't know, they can't keep here long." she replied, giving both Agents a dark look.

* * *

The teenagers all waited in the white room again. The door opened quickly, as a wave of parents rushed in, searching for their child. 

Chris saw Johnny and Elizabeta Mcgregor, rushing towards Terri. Next was Michael and Annabell Parker, embracing Josh. Miguel and Mathilda rushed passed everyone to Lolita.

Alex caught sight of Ray and Jun Kon. Jun was crying as she hugged her daughter Rin. After them, was Ozuma and Mariam embracing Anastasia. Lastly Eddy and Katrina, who didn't need to search for their son, Spike.

Alex hopped onto her other foot, as her mother and father almost ran into the room. "Mom!" Alex yelled, running to Jemma.

"Alex! Oh my god. Are you both alright?" Jemma asked, hugging her daughter, then looking both her children over. Chris nodded his head, and Alex hugged Kai.

"Jemma, how are the twins?" Faith asked, as Tala hugged Fate. Jemma gave her a warning look, and Faith nodded her head. Fate, Chris and Alex all looked at eachother, confused.

"Jemma, Kai?"

The Hiwatari family turned round to see Gerard's parents. May-lin and Brooklyn Kingston seemed confused and happy that their son was alive. "Thanks to your children, our son is still alive." May-lin smiled slightly.

"May-lin I...I really don't know what to say." Jemma muttered, but May-lin shook her head.

"You don't have to say anything." she whispered, and looked at Chris and Alex. "Thank you." she said, and the Kingston family was gone from the room.


	5. Chasing the dragon

"Now are you sure, you're gonna be alright?"

Chris surpassed the urge to roll his eyes, and simply nodded his head. "I'm sure mom. I promis to keep an eye on Alex too." he replied. Jemma, still worried, smiled.

"Thank you Chris." she whispered, and kissed her son on the cheek. When the front door was closed, Chris wiped his cheek. The Hiwatari family cat milled around his legs.

"I don't know Bastet. You live with parents, and you certainly can't live without them." the older twin muttered, stroking the cat's silky fur. Just as Chris went to go upstairs, the front door was knocked.

"Oh for the love of God!" Chris cursed, and yanked the door open.

"God isn't gonna help you, Chris." Fate grinned. She stood with Gerard, on the other side of the door. Chris grumbled under his breath, and let the two in.

"What you doing here? I would have thought your parents, wouldn't let you out the house." Chris muttered, closing the door behind them. Gerard shrugged and Fate picked up Bastet.

"They went off to work. Besides, we four have to stick together right?" he replied. Chris nodded.

"Where's Al?" Fate asked, stroking Bastet. The golden tabby, sat purring in Fate's arms. Chris shrugged.

"Don't really know. You know how big this place is. Alex could be anywhere." he pointed out, shoving his hands in his pockets.

* * *

Gerard walked up another flight of stairs, before waiting for Fate and Chris. "Come on you two. I would have thought you guys would be use to it." he called down. Fate glared at him. 

"I'm carrying extra weight here. Bastet weighs a ton." she spat, pointing with her eyes to the tabby. Bastet was happily snoozing, without a care for Fate.

"Okay Chris, what's your excuse?" Gerard joked, leaning against a wall. Behind him was an empty space, where an old painting had hung.

"I don't have one." Chris muttered, as Fate set Bastet down. She straightened up, and listened hard.

"Shh both of you! You hear that?" Fate asked. Gerard and Chris nodded their heads.

"It's coming from the piano room." Gerard replied. Fate rolled her eyes, and grabbed Chris' arm. She ran over to a black and gold door, let go of Chris' arm and opened the door.

Sitting at dark brown grand piano, was Alex. Her dark blue hair was in ringlets, and she didn't seem to notice the trio walk in the room.

Fate placed a finger to her lips, trying to figure out the one tune Alex kept repeating. Tapping her lips, Fate went through a lot of songs, before coming up empty handed.

"It's called **The end of everything**. It's from _Ascendancy_. Alex can't stop playing it." Chris grumbled, as the song came to a stop. Alex spun round, smiling at the trio.

"Hey guys, didn't hear you come in." she greeted. She tugged at her white tartan skirt, before standing up.

"You were playing kind of loudly." Gerard pointed out, as Alex went to shut a large bay window. Alex blushed a little.

"What were you doing in here anyway? You only come in here to clear your head." Chris asked, wondering what was wrong with his only sister. Alex sighed.

"I was _Chasing the dragon_, so to speak." she replied. The trio looked at eachother.

"What?"


	6. And so it begins

_The first part of Sean's speech from taken from Final Destination 1. I don't own it

* * *

_

"Okay, start explaining!" 

Alex knew the trio was confused. She chuckled to herself, as they walked down into the kitchen. "Okay, Okay. What I mean by _Chasing the dragon_, is I was trying to find the meaning behind our dream." Alex stopped suddenly, and spun round.

"You know _From hell_ right?"

The trio nodded, before Fate started to go on about Johnny Depp in the bath tub. Alex snickered, as Chris and Gerard rolled their eyes.

"Well Johnny Depp's character _Chases the dragon_, as it were. He tries to find the killer through his dreams. I just thought all three of us, as in Me, Chris and Johnny Depp's character, have the same thing." The smaller russian explained. Suddenly the phone rang, and Chris grabbed it.

"Hello?" he greeted.

_'Chris, it's me. Listen tell your mother the funeral is tomorrow, okay?'_ the voice answered. Chris smiled.

"Sure, no probs Grandpa." He replied. Grandpa Scott gave a low raspy cough.

_'That a boy. See you tomorrow.'_ The line went dead.

* * *

"_I am the resurrection and the life_, said the lord; _He that believeth in me, though he were dead, yet he shall live_: _and whosoever liveth and believeth in shall never die_." 

The priest paused, letting his old eyes lok at everyone in turn. Everyone, teachers, students, even the caretakers had turned up for the funeral. Something large was hidden under a cloth, but everyone knew it was to be reveiled when the time was right.

The priest walked back, away from the mic. Sean Willaim Scott, still a headmaster of Hiwatari high stepped forward.

"We say that the hour of death cannot be forecast. But when we say this, we imagine that the hour is placed in an obscure and distant furture. Not once in our lives, do we stop to think that it might be round the corner. For all those who lost their lives on **Flight-170**, this statue will stand here to remind us of the friends we have lost." Sean finished.

He waved a hand at the cloth, as it was tugged down. A large gleaming Bulldog, made out of bronze, stood tall and pround. On the base, was the names of all the student's name that had died on the flight.

* * *

The school hall was packed. Alex, Chris, Fate and Gerard sat away from everyone. "Where's Kai?" Gerard asked, trying to look for the Great Kai Hiwatari. 

"Around. Dad's proberly talking to different people with mom." Alex sighed. Both twins were in the mood. Chris watched Spike, and his parents leave the room.

Suddenly, as if some kind of force had grabbed their stomachs, both twins began to heave. Fate stared at her friends, wondering what had gotten into them. She turned suddenly to Gerard.

"Go find Jemma and Kai. now!" she ordered. Gerard took off, disappearing into the crowd. Fate knelt next to the twins. "Guys, what's wrong?" she asked.

Alex tried to speak, but she suddenly heaved again. It was a dry heave, as if the air was being sucked out of both twins. Fate paniced, and she was not the only one. Gerard rushed back with Kai and Jemma.

By the time they got there, the twins had fainted.


	7. Spike's end

"They're coming round!"

Alex opened her eyes slowly, staring at the ceiling. For a brief moment, she wondered where she was. Alex sat up. "**Алекс**, are you alright?" Kai asked.

"I think Papa." she muttered, her head pounded. Chris hot up his eyes wide with fear. Jemma hugged her son.

"Hush, Chris. It's okay, you're safe." she soothed. Chris pulled himself out of Jemma's hug.

"We have to find Spike! He's gonna die!" he yelled. Kai, Jemma, Tala and Faith exchanged worried glances. Chris looked at his sister. "You believe me, right?" he asked. Alex nodded her head.

"Of course, I saw it too." she muttered, standing up. She pulled her brother up and walked out of the hall. Chris followed, with Fate and Gerard closely behind. Jemma sighed, and Faith shook her head.

"Death has not yet given up." Jemma stated grimly.

* * *

Spike walked into his bathroom. Eddy and Katrina were downstairs in the living room. They left their son to his emotions. Everyone knew Spike wouldn't talk about it. 

Standing in front of the mirror, Spike tried to stare himself down. He hated the fact he was still alive, and some of the best people he knew, were dead. Spike turned the radio on, and undid his tie.

_Mad World_ began to play, causing Spike to yank the radio plug out the wall. A cold harsh wind blew through the open window, closing the bathroom door. Spike stared at it, before shrugging.

Suddenly, the toilet began to leak, clear liquid running along tiles. It made it's way towards Spike very slowly.

* * *

"You saw Spike kill himself?" Fate asked. 

Alex shook her head. "Spike didn't kill himself. He choked on a wire, but he slipped on something." Chris mumbled. Gerard raised an eyebrow.

"Slipped on something? Did both of you see it?" he asked. The twins nodded their heads as they came nearer to Spike's house.

"The freaky twin thing again." Fate whispered at Gerard. He nodded his head, feeling sorry for his friends.

"Look, if we don't hurry, Spike's gonna die." Chris called over his shoulder. The gang began to run the rest of the way.

* * *

Spike drew back the shower curtain. He stared at a clothes line, before remembering the tumbler dryer had broken. Pulling shirts off the line, he tossed them to one side. The water from the toilet got closer to his feet. 

Spike turned, and slipped. The thin clothes wire wrapped round his neck. Spike started to crawl at the wire, but nothing could stop him from choking. Tiny blood pin points appeared in Spike's eyes as the air didn't reach his lungs.

His foot kicked at shampoo bottles, sending them toppling into the bath. It made it harder for him to get a grip. He tried to reach a pair of scissors on the floor, but the wire was getting tighter.

Suddenly Spike's hand went limp. He had lost the battle and was now dead.

* * *

Gerard pressed the door bell of Spike's home. "Hang on!" came the reply. The gang waited, until Alex's began to cough. 

"Al?" Chris asked, staring hard at his sister. She took in big gasp of air, before Fate pointed at Chris' neck.

"What the hell happened to your neck?" she asked. Chris looked at his reflection in the window. Dark red lines had appeared on his neck.

"That's freaky." Gerard shuddered.

Suddenly, there came a loud high pitch scream. Alex stumbled backwards, and looked towards the bathroom window. "We're too late." she whispered.


	8. Chester's grave

The police had arrived thick and fast. They were all over the street, earning the attention of everyone. To one side, the four friends planned their next move.

"We are not telling the Coppers about Alex and Chris. They'll think we've lost it." Fate muttered, pacing. Chris nodded his head, while his sister sat under a tree.

"So what do we tell them Fate?" Gerard asked, glancing at Alex. He was very worried about her, but he wasn't the only one.

"We tell them, we got worried about Spike. Something about how, he didn't deal well with the crash. That's part the truth, right?" Chris pointed out.

"Excuse me!"

The gang turned to see, one police officer and his small rookie running towards them. Chris looked at the trio. "Ready for our preformace?" he joked slightly, before all emotion disappeared from his face.

"Where you the children standing outside the house?" The rookie questioned. Alex nodded, standing up. "We just want to ask you a few questions." Th rookie added, a friendly smile on his face.

"Did you know the deceased?" The officer asked. The gang nodded their head.

"Spike Tanner. He was a Basketball player." Chris replied.

"Following everything his dad done." Gerard mused, trying to act along with Chris. The officer nodded his head.

"Right. Did Spike cope well with the death of his friends?" he asked. Fate cocked her head to one side.

"How do you mean?" she questioned. Everyone knew that Fate had a habit of answering questions with another question. The officer scratched the back of his head.

"You know. Was he suicidal?" he asked further, to which all four shook their heads. Alex glanced over to Katrina and Eddy. The ex-baseballer player was cradling Katrina close, as she sobbed into his chest.

"Spike wasn't like that. He had his whole life ahead of him. Are you saying he killed himself?" Gerard asked, asking the question that his friends thought. The rookie nodded his head.

"He was found hanging from a thin piece of wire, in the bath tub." he stated grimly. Alex slipped away, towards Spike's parents.

* * *

"Katrina, Eddy?" 

Both turned to see the younger Hiwatari. Alex took a deep breath in. "I'm terrible sorry about Spike." she began.

Katrina raised her hand, and Alex waited for the stinging slap across her cheek. Nothing came, but Katrina didn't lower her hand. "Because of you and your brother, our son lost his friends. I hope you can handle his death on your soul." she spat. Alex's eyes narrowed.

"I'm sorry **you** feel that way. I'm sorry about Spike's death. Would you rather have your son dead on a plane or at home? Because of me and my brother, you got to spend a little more time with your son." she replied, and stormed off, back to people who would believe her.

* * *

_(Playing in the background is Bedtime Story from The day after tomorrow)_

Kai got out of his Hummer, and scanned the graveyard for his wife. Jemma had slipped away, upset over something. He found the blue haired beauty, standing by her brother's grave. Kai sighed.

It had been a few years since Chester's death, on the rollercoaster. After that, other students started to die. When it was over, Kai hoped his wife wouldn't have any more visions. His wish came true, but now it seemed that his only children had the blood gift.

Jemma didn't cry.

She never did cry when she went to visit her brother. Jemma made sure, Alex and Chris knew about their uncle.

"Chester, I don't know what to do." she whispered, as the cold russian wind blew passed her. "I think my children have my gift. I know that Death wants to claim them, but I also know he won't get them. They're too head-strong to die. Please Chester, help me. I'm fearful that I am lose my twins." Jemma stopped.

Placing a black rose on her brother's grave, Jemma turned away. She walked back up the gravel path, before bumping into Kai. They said nothing as they embraced, both knowing the threat their beloved children had upon their shoulders.


	9. Rin

"Jemma!"

Jemma stoped and turned to her left. Running up behind, was Fate and Gerard. "Hi guys. You're early, aren't you?" she asked, one hand on the Hummer door. The two came to a stop.

"We came to see how the twins were." Gerard replied. Kai, who was sitting in the driver seat, smiled to himself.

"Chris is in the kitchen, but Alex is asleep. You an go in if you want, we have to get going." Jemma smiled, climbing into the Hummer. As the Hiwatari parents drove away, Fate and Gerard waved goodbye to them. When the Hummer was out of sight, The two friends knocked on the front door.

* * *

"So, how you feeling?" Gerard asked, as the trio walked into the kitchen. Chris shrugged. 

"Okay I guess. Nothing freaky's happened yet." he muttered, with a yawn and sat at the table. Fate sat next to him, with Gerard in front.

"What about Alex?" Fate questioned, wondering where the younger twin was. Chris looked up at the ceiling.

"Still in bed, I think. She might have gotten up by now." he responded. Fate nodded and got up. She walked to the stair case and made her way to Alex's room.

* * *

Alex's room was dark, when Fate got in. The russian could just make out the figure of a certain half russian, covered up by a black _Ying-Yang_ cover. Fate tiptoed round to the curtains, pulling them open. Turn round, Fate caught sight of some large silver headphones, on Alex's ears. 

"Dude, you are the only person who can be asleep with rock music on." Fate chuckled, before tugging the headphones off. Alex rolled on her side, and slowly opened her eyes.

"Damnit Chris, close the curtains!" she hissed, noticing her room was brighter. Fate chuckled again.

"You'd make a very good vampire, you know that." she joked. Alex shot up, wincing from the bright sun light. She threw her pillow at Fate, who caught it.

"You're evil, you know that." The half russian hissed, pulling the cover off her. Fate grinned again, and threw back the pillow.

"I'll be waiting downstairs for ya." she replied, and made her way downstairs.

* * *

A couple of minutes later the younger Hiwatari twin joined the trio. Alex wour a Black and red jumper, with light blue ripped jeans. "You've got something on your forehead, Chris." she muttered. 

Chris raised his eyebrow, and wiped his forehead. Looking at the back of his hand, Chris stared down at the crimson patch. "That's weird." he muttered. Suddenly Alex hissed in pain.

"Al? Are you alright?" Gerard asked, catching her before she fell. Fate glanced at Chris, wondering if he had the same feeling.

"It's still there. Come here Chris." Fate grumbled, grabbing a cloth. She wiped Chris' forehead, not noticing that he had gone beetroot red. Suddenly Fate backed away. "Guys, it's blood. Chris you bleeding!" she pointed out. Alex, whoes head had stopped hurting as much, stared straight at her brother.

"What are you talking about?" Chris asked, grabbing a mirror, his mother had left in the kitchen. Sure enough, blood began to run down his forehead. "What the? I don't see a wound." Chris grumbling, parting his hair. Gerard looked towards a piece of paper. Picking it up, he gasped.

"Guys look." he whispered, turning the paper round.

**R-I-N**

"Rin? What's going to happen to her?" Fate asked, scratching the back of her neck. She turned her attention to Chris, and tried to get some of the blood off. Chris went beetroot red again.

"Maybe someone's gonna beat her to death." Gerard suggested. Alex shook her head.

"I don't know. Where does she work part time?" she asked, turning to Chris. She chocked back her laughter, while Chris gave her a warning glare.

"In her father's shop. The Chinese take out." Fate replied, giving up on wiping the blood off Chris. Alex's eye went wide.

"Remember that old Axe? Her father got it from his grandfather. Our dad warned Ray it was gonna fall, what if it falls on Rin?" she asked, panicly. Fate nodded her head.

"Yeah, that would explain the pain Alex's getting and the blood on Chris." she added. Chris continued to wipe away the blood.

"We have to get to _The silver chopsticks_." Chris ordered.


	10. Axed

Alex cursed their bad luck.

Her head hadn't stop pounding, but she was thankful for Gerard helping her. It also started to rain, soaking them all. Alex was sure they were going to get a cold.

Another bad thing was, Chri's strange _wound_ hadn't stopped bleeding. But on a good side, as far as Alex could see, it was bring Fate and her brother closer.

"There it is!" Gerard called, breaking Alex from her chain of thought. Across the street was **The silver chopsticks**. Chris checked the road, before the four made a mad dash across the street.

* * *

**The Silver Chopsticks**, owned by Ray and Jun Kon, was a friendly and warm place. Rin Kon, would usually take orders, and she would yell them bakck to her parnets in Chinese. Today, however, Rin wasn't there. Instead Jun watched the small T.V in the corner. 

"Jun?" Alex called. The said Neko-Jin turned round and gasped.

"Oh my goodness. Come round the back, lets get you dry." she replied, hushing them four teenagers into the kitchen. Ray stood by the cooker, waiting for something to cook, when he noticed Chris' blood.

"Christopher, you're bleeding." he pointed out, using the half russian's full name. Chris sighed.

"I know, and it's really hard to explain Ray. Where's Rin?" He asked, as Jun handed him a towel. Ray turned back to the cooker.

"She'll be in soon. She had to pick up a few things." he replied.

"Dad! Mom!" Rin called, running in through the back door. She cradled a white bag in her arms, filled with vegetables. She placed the bag on the side, and waved at the gang. "Fancy seeing you here." she smiled.

"Rin, can you stand at the counter. Just in case." Jun ordered. Rin nodded.

"Sure mom." She smiled, then she disappeared out front. The gang glanced at eachother, as a sharp wind picked up.

"Now, what's got you lot in such a state?" Jun asked, helping her husband. Something creaked. Looking up, Alex caught sight of an old axe.

"How long as that been there?" she asked, moving from underneath it. Ray glanced up at it, scratching the back of his neck.

"Not sure." he muttered, as Rin entered.

"Hey dad, we've got an order." she began. Before the neko-jin could finish, the old axe fell from it's perch. Blood spurted from the wound on Rin's head, as the axe embedded itself in her head.

Alex's head stopped pounding, and the blood on Chris' forehead was gone.

The only thing everyone could hear, was Jun's screaming.

* * *

Police were everywhere, once again. 

The gang stood outside, thankful it had stopped raining. "What's the hell is happening to us?" Alex asked, staring at her hands. Chris placed an arm round his sister.

"Wait, remember that look Jemm gave my mom when we were at the airport?" Fate asked. Gerard nodded his head.

"Yeah, it was a kind of warning look. Had me pretty confused." he replied. Chris began to think things over.

Most of the early pictures of their mother, had a strange blue haired boy in aswell. Chris and Alex had always been told it was their uncle Chester.

_'What happened to him?'_

_'Tragic really. I tried to warn them all but they wouldn't listen.' _

'Mom, what are you talking about?'

Jemma refused to say anything about the matter, only Chester was ruthlessly taken from her, and she couldn't stop his death. "The only people who can answer our qustions, will be mom and dad." he muttered, glancing at Alex.

"More mom then Papa." she muttered. Fate nodded, and checked her watch.

"They should be home by now. Come on, lets go." she encouraged. The twins got up and ran along side their friends, just as a police man came looking for them.

"Where the hell did they go?" he wondered, scratching his forehead.


	11. Afraid of losing you

"Mom!"

Jemma stuck her head round the kitchen door, wondering what was wrong with her children. "Chris? Alex? Is everything alright?" she asked, drying her hands. Jemma smiled at Fate and Gerard, when she saw them.

"Mom, what happaned to Uncle Chester?" Chris asked. Jemma froze, then glanced to one of her favourtie pictures. "Mom, please! You've got to tell us." Chris urged. Jemma sat down.

"What I'm about to tell you, will sound weird. I swear to you it's the truth. You remember that book I showed you. **The myths about the Grim Reaper**?" Jemma began. The four sat on the floor infront of her.

"Yeah, that book totally kicked ass." Fate replied. Jemma smiled slightly.

"Well, when I was your age, you could say I had a battle of wits with the Grim Reaper. I was on a roller coaster, with your father, Tala, Faith and my brother Chester. I saw the roller coaster crash, and tried to get everyone off. Only a few did, but my brother couldn't join me. He was killed, when the roller coaster did crash." Jemma paused.

The friends looked at eachother, not knowing what to say.

"Then, all of a sudden, the people who got the roller coaster, started to die. It was weird, they just died, going about their everyday lives. What was even more weird, was the fact I saw signs, and their names written in the most weirdest places." Jemma finished. She looked at her twins. "That's the whole story cut short." she added.

"Mom, we have your gift. But we don't see signs, we feel the actually death." Alex mumbled. Jemma gasped.

"What? Whatever do you mean?" she asked, fearfully once again for her only children. Gerard decided to explain.

"Like with Rin's death, Alex felt the pain Rin would have surely felt. Chris on the other hand, bleeds, as if he was the one injuried." Gerard explained. Jemma's hand flew up to her mouth, and remained there.

* * *

Chris rolled over onto his side, and snatched up his ringing phone. "Hello?" he greeted, rubbing his eyes. 

_"Tell me, you weren't sleeping."_ Fate requested. Chris smirked a little.

"I wasn't sleeping." he lied. Fate grumbled under her breath.

_"Lair. Anyway, hows Alex?"_ she asked. Chris sighed a little.

"Okay. Hows you?" he replied, sitting up. Fate went quiet on the other end. Chris waited.

_"I'm okay. To tell you the truth, I'm more worried abot you."_ she muttered. Chris could easily tell that Fate was blushing. After everything they had been through so far, Chris was begining to think his sister was right.

"Why me?" Chris questioned, wondering what Fate was getting at.

_"I worried that the next death will result in you bleeding to death." _Fate answered. Chris smiled a little.

"I won't die. Remember what Mom said. We won't die, till it's our turn." he reminded. Fate sighed.

_"I know, but..."_ It went silent. _"I don't wanna lost you Chris, or Alex!"_ fate cried. Chris wiped a tear away from his own eyes.

"You won't fate. I promise."


	12. Josh

Chris sat in the piano room, on Saturday afternoon, playing through _Victor's piano solo_ from **The corpse Bride**. He played it through once, before starting up again.

"Chris!"

The half russian didn't stop, or turn round. "What's up Alex?" he asked, his eyes on the keys.

"I just figured it out!" Alex yelled, running into the piano room. She came to a sudden stop when she noticed her brother. "I didn't think you like the piano." she muttered. Chris smirked.

"Helps me to relaxe. What have you worked out?" he replied, slowing down. Alex sat next to her brother on the piano stool.

"Terri Mcgregor was the first to die in our dream." she began. The music came to a short and sudden stop, but Chris didn't lift his fingers off the keys.

"What?" he asked, looking at his sister. Alex sighed.

"Listen very carefully. Me, you and Fate aren't ment to be alive. Mom, dad, Faith and Tala were ment to die in the begining. When Mom started to tell us about Death's design, I began to think. Spike was the last to die in our dream, Terri was the first. Death is working backwards, trying to undo the mistakes from before." Alex explained. Chris looked back at his hands shaking his head.

"We're not ment to be alive? It doesn't make sense." he muttered. Alex stared at her brother, feeling her chest tighten.

"What's up with you? I've never seen you like this before." she pointed out. Chris got up.

"Fate phoned me last night. She worried about losing us." he replied, walking towards a large bay window. Alex nodded.

"Understandable. I don't want to lose you, Fate or Gerard." she muttered, pressing a set of random keys on the piano. Chris watched his mother and father in the garden.

"Not the way she's gonna miss me if I'm gone." he whispered. Alex stared at the back of her brother.

"I was right. You do love her." she stated. Chris sighed and lent his forehead against the cold glass.

"I'd die for her, Alex." he paused. "Anyway how did you work the whole thing out?" Chris asked, turning to face his sister. Alex turned away from his eyes, glancing at the far wall.

"I was _chasing the dragon_." she mumbled. Chris narrowed his eyes.

"What! I told you not too! You know how dangerous it could get! Don't be frickin' stupid!" he yelled. Suddenly Alex fell to the floor. "Alex?" he asked, calming down. Alex slowly got up.

"I'm okay, it's just...I think it's happening again."she winced. Alex held onto her left arm, while shooting pains went through her chest and stomach. Chris felt something wet on his skin. Looking at his short, Chris gasped and stumbled back.

His left arm, stomach and chest was covered in blood. He looked at Alex, who stared at the blood herself. "Alex, whoes the next to die?" Chris asked, trying to spook her too much. Alex's throat went dry. Suddenly a sinster window blew into the room, despite the fact the windows were all closed.

Both twins heard the name being whispered in their ears.

_"Josh."

* * *

_

Josh stood in an open field, waiting for his friends. He took a drag of a cigaertte, glancing from right to left. 

"What's keeping them? I hope they ain't got pulled over." Josh mumbled, dropping the cig and crushing it under his foot. A sinster wind blew him back, and Josh shivered.

"That was freaky."


	13. Sliced

_Cookies for all! Thank you for reveiwing!

* * *

_

A car came tearing into the field, before reversing over a pile of jagged rocks. The rocks caught the fuel tank, causing a large tear. No-one noticed the fuel leaking onto the ground. 

"Bout time you guys showed up! I thought you got pulled over." Josh grinned. His friend shook his head, with a smile.

"Almost, but this real cool biker chick showed up." he replied. The other friend rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, you couldn't take your eyes off her. Or keep you're hands out of your jeans." he joked. Josh shuddered, and glared at his friends.

"So, you got the stuff?" he asked. The two friends, Matt and Andy nodded their heads, and pulled out different bags.

* * *

Chris pulled his skateboard into view, and opened the front door. "We're gonna skate all the way there?" Al asked, pulling on her rollerblades. 

"I can't drive yet, neither can you. Besides you need the fresh air." Chris pointed out. Alex rolled her eyes, and joined her brother outside, making sure she had the front door keys. The sun was beginning to set, casting a deep orange glow on the sky.

"What about Fate and Gerard?" Alex asked, skating up beside her brother. Chris smirked.

"Already told them. Gerard said that Josh always meets in a field with his two friends. Sorting coke or something like that, you know how much of a crackhead Josh is. Fate and Gerard are meeting us up there." he replied. Alex smiled, before wincing in pain.

"We'd better hurry up. The pain is getting worst and so is the blood on your shirt." she responded. Chris glanced down at his blood soaked shirt and sighed. Even if he knew, it would all be gone at the end, it still made him feel a little sick.

* * *

Fate paced slightly, shivering in the cold. The jacket she brought, did little to battle against the cold wind and Fate thought it was strange. Gerard also shivered, but he would a thicker coat. "Didn't that wind seem a little strange to you?" Fate asked. Gerard arched his eyebrows. 

"How do you mean?" he questioned. Fate wrapped her arms around her.

"I dunno, like someone was walking over you grave?" she asked. Gerard nodded, when he heard the spinning of wheels. Fate smiled broadly seeing her crush skate up towards them.

"You guys seen Josh?" Chris asked, stopping by the two. Alex lent on Gerard, so as not toe fall. Fate nodded, and pointed towards the middle of the field.

"Somewhere out there. We didn't get too close, so we waited for you guys to show up." she replied, then Fate noticed Chris' shirt. "Oh my god Chris! What happened?" she added, touching the shirt.

"I can't explain Fate." he mumbled. Alex cleared her throat.

"Hello! Josh needs saving here!" she reminded, and took off to the field. No sooner had the wheels of her rollerblades hit the mud, she stumbled. Gerard caught her.

* * *

Andy threw his cigarette over his shoulder, staring at the sky. Both him, Matt and Josh were completely out of it. None of them noticed the fallen cig rolled towards the trail of fuel. 

"Josh!" Chris yelled. Josh glanced over at Chris, before standing up and staring at him.

"Is that you Chris?" he asked, swaying slightly. Fate pulled Chris back.

"It's too late, look." she stated, pointing to the line of fuel. It was alight, trailing towards the car.

"Whoa, check that out." Andy chuckled, watching the fire. Suddenly the chair blew up. A piece of wire fence was blown away. It headed straight for Josh, but he had no time to duck.

The wire cut straight through him. Slowly, Josh's right arm fell to the floor. The the top half of him, then his stomach and finally his legs hit the floor. Both Matt and Andy stumbled away from the body, before Matt turned away and threw up. Gerard glanced at Chris' shirt.

"Dude, check it out." he mumbled. The trio all looked at Chris' shirt.

All the blood was gone, and it was clean again.


	14. I caught fire

**THE CURSE OF FLIGHT-170 STRIKES AGAIN!**

Kai glanced over the headline of the paper, as then looked at the photo. Josh smiled back, making Kai shiver slightly. Flicking to the full story. Kai lent back in his chair, and read what had happened.

Jemma walked into his office, two cups of coffee in her hands. "You seem interested in that." Jemma mumbled, before seating herself in a red plush chair. Kai closed the paper.

"I can't believe some people think its a curse." he grumbled, folding the newspaper. Jemma chuckled to herself.

"Have the FBI phoned you yet?" she asked. Kai nodded, before taking a sip of his coffee.

"They said, they didn't find the reason for the crash, but they want to do more tests on Chris and Alexandra. I told them to shove off." he responded.

"In a nice way." Jemma joked.

* * *

Alex skated quickly, towards a small cafe. _The killing moon_ by Echo and the bunnymen, began to play on her headphones. Alex looked left and right, at the roads, serval times before feeling it was safe. She waved at Fate, as she joined the gang. 

"Looks like we all made it. Why did Chris leave before you?" Fate asked, as Alex seated herself between his best friend and her crush.

"Long story, but I'm here now." she smiled. Chris joined them, placing a tray of drinks on the table. "What you got me?" Alex asked, as Gerard and Fate took their glasses.

"Apple Tango." Chris grinned, grabbing his own drink. Suddenly, Chris and Alex caught sight of a speeding bus in the window of the cafe. Then the whole of Alex's body began to temble.

"Al? You okay?" Gerard asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. Alex hit the floor, crying.

"Make it stop." she whispered, as Gerard gathered her up in a hug. Fate looked at Chris and almost screamed. From his face to his shoes, Chris was covered in blood. Tears leaked down Chris' face, worried for his sister and his friends.

_'You can stay and watch me fall,  
But of course I'll ask for help!  
Just stay with me down!'  
_**The used: I caught fire **

Fate hugged Chris tightly, not really caring if she got covered in blood. "Shh! It's okay Chris." she soothered, as passers by frowned over the scene.

"You guys okay?" someone asked. Fate looked up to see Anastasia and Lolita.

"What's up with Chris?" Lolita asked, in a high squeaky voice. Fate glared at her.

"He's fine. Just stay away from him." she hissed.


	15. Bus

"What did you do to him?"

Alex managed to get back on her seat, with Gerard's help. Chris was still lending on Fate's shoulder, while the full blooded russian glared at Lolita. "I didn't do anything. Do you really think I'd do something to Chris?" she shot back.

"Of course you would. Why is he covered in blood then?" Lolita asked, as Anastasia placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's hard to explain Lolita, but Fate didn't do anything." Alex groaned. Lolita snorted at the younger twin.

"You'd say anything to back Fate up, wouldn't you." she sneered. Anastasi steered Lolita away from the group. "Let me go!" Lolita hissed.

"Lita, leave them alone. It's got nothing to do with us." Anastasia warned. Lolita yanked her arm free from her friend.

"If that bitch has hurt Chris, then it's got everything to do with me!" she yelled. Alex, Gerard, Fate and Chris walked up to the friends.

"Lita! If you want to waste your life, fighting over Chris, who everyone knows has a crush on Fate, then fine by me!" Anastasia yelled, walking to the road. The twins looked at eachother.

"Anna! Don't!" Gerard yelled. Anastasia turned round, narrowing her eyes at her selfish friend.

"Lita, you can just drop dead!" she hissed, and crossed the road. Out of no where, a speeding bus slammed into her. People screamed, and blood covered Lolita. The blood that covered Chris was gone, and the pain had dulled for Alex.

Lolita screamed.

* * *

"Oh my god, Oh my god!" 

Alex gritted her teeth, watching Lolita paced outside the cafe. "Lolita, shut it alright." Alex ordered, before taking a sip of her apple tango. Lolita glared at her.

"My best friend just died Alex." she pointed out. Chris nodded his head.

"Yeah, and you're next." he mumbled bluntly. Lolita smiled sweetly at Chris, which caused Fate to grumbled under her breath.

"Easy Fate." Gerard whispered, a hand on her shoulder. Fate shrugged it off.

"Don't _Easy Fate_ me Gee." she spat, before calmly walking over to Lolita. Lolita eyed Fate closely, before the said russian slammed her fist into Lolita's face. Lolita fell into a table, knocking it over, as Fate stormed off. Chris got up, and ran after her.

"Fate! Fate, wait!" he called, as the russian stopped. Alex and Gerard watched the scene, with Lolita. Fate turned round to him, a smile in her eyes.

_(Playing the background is **Gretchen Ross** from Donnie darko.)_

"I'm sorry Chris. I...I just lost it and..."

Chris placed his hands on the side of Fate's face, and kissed her, cutting her off. Alex's mouth fell open, as Gerard rubbed his eyes.

Lolita felt hot tears prick the back of her eyes. The two broke apart, and Chris lent his forehead against Fate's. "Don't be sorry." he whispered. Lolita stormed off, knocking over a waiter. Gerard went to help him up, as Alex continued to stare at her brother and best friend.


	16. Lolita

"She thinks she so much better then me, huh?"

Lolita chucked her hot coffee down the drain, and left the cup of the side. Opening the freezer, Lolita pulled out a bottle of ice water, and poured it in the cup.

Along the side, unknown the Lolita, the cup cracked, and water leaked out.

* * *

Alex watched Chris pace the living room. She was glad that their parents were out that night, something about a party. "What made you kiss Fate infront of Lolita?" Alex asked, looking through a stack of DVDs. Chris frowned at his sister. 

"If you think I did it to get Lolita off my back, you're wrong. You know that I love Fate." He pointed out. Alex nodded.

"Yeah I know. So, what's it gonna be? _Hero_ or _Jaws_?" Alex asked. The door bell rang, and Chris walked off to the door.

"I'll get back to you with that!" he called. Alex rolled her eyes. Chris opened the front door, and smiled at Fate and Gerard. "I wondered where you two were." he grinned, kissing Fate. Gerard pushed past them.

"Don't worry, we're not dead." he muttered, walking into the living room. Bastet mieowed, and rubbed herself against Gerard's legs.

"Well, you're just in time. Which film? _Hero_ or _Jaws_?" Alex asked again, showing both DVDs. Gerard looked at both in turned, before Fate grabbed one.

"_Jaws_! I love this film to death." she grinned, pulling her best friend into the living room. Chris chuckled to himself.

"Yeah, and it's the only film that made Al, afraid of the water." he joked. Alex sent him a warning look, but started the film up.

* * *

Lolita, watched her parents head out, waving to them through the kitchen window. Turning back to her cup, Lolita poured some more ice water into it, and left towards the computer. 

"I can't believe Chris chose Fate over me! I mean, I'm so better looking that Fate." Lolita spat, now hating Chris as well as Fate. She went to lean over the Computer, her cup still dripping water, when the ringing phone pulled her away.

* * *

As the gang began to watch their film, Alex held a hand to her throat and winced. "What's up?" Gerard asked, worried for his crush. Al painted a fake smile on her face. 

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about Gee. Must have been a crisp gone down the wrong way." she reassured, but the trio weren't easily fooled.

"Never the less, we should be careful Al." Fate pointed out, stopping the film at her favourtie bit. They glanced at Chris, before the said half russian spat out a large glop of bloody spit.

"Guys, I don't wanna worry you, but I can taste blood." he muttered, before wiping a hand across his neck. A long line of blood was seen. Gerard sighed.

"Here we go again." he muttered, rubbing his forehead. Fate glanced round the room.

"So, whoes next?" she asked. Alex began to choke harder, as lent forward over the coffee table. Written on the cover of the _Jaws_ DVD was

**L-O-L-I-T-A.**


	17. Too late

_Okay peeps, this chapter is for CC queen, because I know she has waited ages for this chapter.

* * *

_

"Who cares if Lolita dies, right? I mean she's only going to ignore both fo you." Fate pointed out. Chis nodded his head, spitting out blood every couple of seconds. 

"Fate's got a point. Lolita might believe me, but I doubt we'll get there in time." he added. Alex sighed, before wincing badly.

"Remember what mother said though Chris. It's like our job to save her from Death. I'm gonna try and save Lolita. You can come with me or not." she stated, and headed towards the door. Gerard grabbed her hand.

"Why?" he asked. Alex smiled ever so slightly.

"If she dies, her death will be like another black cloud on my soul." she whispered, before kissing Gerard on the lips. Alex disappeared out the door, before Gerard followed.

"Hey! Hey, wait up Gee!" Chris yelled, grabbing the front door keys. Fate sighed, and followed her boyfriend.

* * *

Lolita grabbed her cup, and lended over her computer. Ice water dripped into the monitor, as she flicked the power switch on. Lolita seated herself infront of the computer screeen, and turned her radio on. 

_Mad World_ started to play, as a strong wind blew through the room. Lolita freaked out, turning her radio off. She chuckled to herself, feeling very stupid, when her computer started to smoke.

* * *

Alex, Fate, Gerard and Chris walked quickly towards Lolita's house. They knew her parnets were out, for they were guests at Kai and Jemma's party. Gerard and Chris walked behind the girls. 

"You asked my sister out yet?" Chris asked, his hands stuffed in his pockets. Gerard watched him spit out some blood, before replying.

"Not yet. I don't know how too, as stupid as it sounds." he answered, running a hand through his hair. Chris chuckled to himself.

"Trust me, when I say this. Al is into all that romantic emo crap. It's really weird." he suggested. Gerard scratched his chin, thinking something over.

"Hurry up you two!" fate yelled, as the girls rounded the corner. Chris nudged his friend, and they ran up to the girls.

* * *

Lolita stared at the computer, wondering what was wrong with it. "What the hell?" she wondered out loud. 

Suddenly, sparks flew from the computer screen. Lolita jumped back, as black smoke poured out the back. More sparks were seen, then the computer screen exploded.

A piece of the screen embedded itself into Lolita's neck. The young girl tried to scream, but blood rushing into her throat, stopped her. She ran to the kitchen, trying to get the piece out, but she only managed to push it further in. Blood dripped to the floor, before Lolita hit the floor halfway to the kitchen. Blood pooled round her, as the computer caught fire.

* * *

Alex stopped suddenly, choking before the pain was gone. Fate glanced at her. "We're too late, huh?" she asked, before looking at Chris. 

"Yeah, Lolita's dead." he mumbled, as Gerard rubbed his eyes. "That means Terri is next, before it our turn." Chris added, clicking his tongue over his teeth.

"No point going to her house. The police are only gonna blame us." Gerard pointed out. The gang agreed and headed back home.


	18. Dear Emo Boy

_Sorry for the long wait! Don't hurt me.

* * *

_

Alex stared at the blank piece of paper infront of her, and sighed. Tapping her pen again the it, the emo girl tried to think of something to write. 

It suddenly came to her.

**'Dear Emo Boy, **

I think I love you.

**I always have.**

**No point in telling you, cause you only see me as a best friend. Chris knows I love you, but you're his best friend. Chris doesn't want to be the one to tell you, so I've got to. **

**The fact, I'm in love with you, and that we are on death's design doesn't help me that much Gee, so I thought I'd write it out instead. **

**So incase you didn't get it the first time round: **

GEE, I EFFING LOVE YOU!'

Someone knocked loudly on the front door.

* * *

Terri slowly opened her front door, and glanced over Chris and Fate. "What ya want?" she asked. 

"We need to talk." Fate began, but Terri snorted.

"Ain't got nothing to talk about." she hissed, and went to slam the door. Chris wedged his foot between the door and the door frame.

"You wanna live to see you're next birthday? I suggest you let us in now." Chris demanded. Terri grumbled something under her breath, before opening the door.

"You been drinking?" Fate questioned, looking Terri over. The only Mcgregor daughter shook her head quickly, and led the two into the living room.

"What you wanna talk about then?" she asked, flopping down on the sette. Chris cleared his throat.

"Do have you have an dangerous weapons laying around?"he asked. Terri stared at him, as if it was the most stupidest question ever.

"Every weapon of the _Stride_ and _Mcrgregor_ family is kept in the weapon's room. Why?" Terri replied. Fate looked round the room.

"We need you to stay clear of that room. I don't know how long for, but keep clear of it." she ordered. Terri shrugged.

"Never liked that room much anyway." she grumbled.

* * *

"You want anything to drink Gee?" Alex called, as she walked into the kitchen. Gerard sat down on the sofa, glancing over the coffee table. 

"Sprite, if you've got any!" he replied. Alex snorted.

"Of course we have sprite. Duded seriously, do you think I'd drink it all?" she asked, but Gerard wasn't listening. His eyes had caught sight of a letter, that bore his nickname. Picking it up, Gerard read the words, before smiling slightly to himself.


	19. Sleep walker

"Do you think she believed us?"

Chris shrugged, as he opened the front door. He held it out for Fate, before following her in. When Fate reached the living room, she stopped. A slow smirk appeared on her lips, as she walked Alex and Gerard talking on the sofa. Gerard's arm was wrapped round Alex's shoulders.

"So, how was your day, Al?" Chris called, as Alex looked over the sofa.

"Brilliant. Had any luck with Terri?" she replied. Chris sat himself down in an armchair, as Fate sat beside Alex.

"Terri says she doesn't go anywhere near the weapons room. However, I think Death's gonna try something else." Chris answered, as the front door opened again. "Hey Mom, hey Dad!" Chris called, waving at Jemma and Kai.

Kai waved back, as he made his way into the kitchen. Jemma walked into the living room.

* * *

The Mcrgregor house was quiet. The russian wind blew, but all was calm. 

That was if Terri Mcgregor wasn't sleep walking. The young Scot had always been a sleep walker, It was so bad, her mother had to lock Terri's bedroom door, but today Elisabeta didn't.

Terri slowly made her way down the stairs, wondering down corridors in a slow zombi like fashion.

* * *

Alex shot up. It wasn't from the pain in her stomach, it was something Terri had told her once. 

_'My mom has to lock my bedroom door. I'm a sleep-walker, a big time sleep-walker. Why, if my mom never locked my bedroom door, I'd most likey kill myself in my sleep.'_

Alex ran out of her room, and across to her brother. She pushed the door open, and switched on the table light, by Chris' bed. "Chris! Get up!" Alex hissed. Chris rolled on his side.

"Go back to sleep Al." he snapped, until Alex's cold hands were on his shoulders. Alex shook her brother violently, despite her small size.

"I mean it Chris! I know something about Terri. She's a sleep walker!" Alex hissed. Chris's light purple eyes shot open and he sat up. The twins banged heads together, causing Alex in whine in pain.

"What? You're kidding me!" Chris whispered, so as not to wake Jemma and Kai. Alex rubbed her forehead, before shaking her head.

"Nope. Terri said that her mother locks her bedroom door. If Elisabeta didn't, Terri claims she could kill herself in her sleep." she explained. Chris ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, we just gotta hope Elisabeta remembered to lock the door then." he mumbled, before noticing Alex' panic-stricken face. "What?" he asked. Alex pointed to her brother's stomach, where a blood hole was seen.

"I don't think Elisabeta did." Alex muttered.

* * *

Terri stopped infront of a door, swaying slightly. 

She had been all over the house, in her zombie like state. Slowly Terri lifted her arm and graped the door handle. She remained like that, transfixed and unmoving.

The slowly, Terri opened the door to the weapons room, where her death awaited on the other side.


	20. lanced

_Yo peeps! After this chapter, the story will go on hold, but I will continue it. Just thought I'd give you the heads up. Anyway, on with the story.

* * *

_

Johnny wasn't sure to what had woken him up, but he jolted out of his slumber sharply. Glancing over to his wife, Johnny smiled at Elisabeta's sleeping figure. The red-headed Scot slowly climbed out of bed, and went downstairs.

* * *

"Listen to me Chris. There is no way, we are going to get there at this time of night. It's almost one in the morning." Alex reaseaoned. Chris tugged on a fresh shirt, but the blood spread onto it quickly. He watched his sister wince in pain. 

"What about that crap you said before. That if Lolita dies, it would be another black cloud on your soul." he pointed out, but Alex refused to move from the door.

"I've come to terms with who I am Chris. I'm no saint, and whoever decided to give us this power, was screwy in the head. One more black cloud will make no difference." she spat. Chris stared hard at his sister. Light purple eyes bore in cold crimson ones.

"Move it."

"No!"

* * *

Johnny yawned, as he turned to walk down one of the endless corridors. In the inky darkness, he could just make out the shape of his daughter. "Terri?" Johnny called, just as she walked into the weapons room. 

Johnny ran up to the door, but didn't get very far when Terri was thrown backwards. She landed against the far wall, a lace through her stomach. Johnny stared at his daughter in horror, as Terri gave out one last scream.

Elisabeta shot up, and ran downstairs. When she got there, she found her husband cradling there dead daughter.

* * *

The blood was gone from Chris' shirt and the pain had once again dulled for Alex. Chris glared at his twin. "I can't believed you let her die!" he spat. Alex was unfazed. 

"I beg pardon Chris, but we could not have done much. I'm more worried about Gerard and Fate now." She shot back. Chris' glare dulled slightly.

_'Fate. We have not been together long, and yet Death may already take you from me.'_ Chris thought sadly. Feeling defeated, he sat on the edge of his bed and placed his head in his hands. "Do you know how they are going to die?" Chris asked.

"No, but I do know they will die together, just like you and me." Alex replied, and walked out the room. Closing the door behind her, Alex sighed and walked back to her own room. She felt sorry for her brother, and knew just what he was going through.


	21. Gift or a curse

Fate pulled up outside the Hiwatari household, and honked the horn. The front door opened squickly, as Alex and Chris ran outside. Making sure she had everything, Alex then closed the door and skipped over to Fate's car. "Yo!" Alex greeted, opening the passenger side. Chris climbed in the back, and high fived Gerard.

"See someone's in a fine mood. So what film do you wanna see?" Fate asked, as they took off. It had been a few weeks since Fate had passed her driving test, without a hitch or a death in sight. Alex tapped her chin, before straightening hers skirt.

"_Ice Age 2_. I hear it's really funny." Alex grinned.

"Don't we get a say in it?" Gerard joked. Alex stuck her tongue out at him, before ending in a fit of giggled. Fate smiled back, and they continued to chatter along the way.

* * *

Fate came to a stop at a set of traffic lights, and sighed. Alex looked round, watching people going about their business, when she screamed in pain. "Al?" Gerard asked, painc heard in his voice. Alex' hand flew up to her head, and blood ran down Chris' face. 

"Fate, park over there now." Chris ordered, pointing to a small diner. Fate nodded and went to park in the car park. A red truck took her place.

Once inside the gang sat at a window. Fate pulled out a handful of tissue and handed them over to Chris. "Al? Are you okay?" Gerard asked, as Alex closed her eyes tightly.

"I think." she whispered. Chris tempted to get rid of the blood, but it wasn't working out the way he hoped.

"What's going to happen?" Fate asked, glancing between the twins. Alex and Chris both looked at Gerard and Fate. "Oh No. No way! Both of us?" she asked. The twins nodded their heads.

Suddenly there came the screeching of tyres, and a loud bang. The ground seem to shake as people outside began to scream. The gang looked outside.

The red truck, that had replaced Fate's car, was now turned over as a large pile up had begun. The gang stared wide eyed at the sceen.

* * *

"So that's it. Fate and Gerard's deaths has been skipped. That...That means we're next." 

Chris watched his twin pace the large ballroom of the Hiwatari household. Alex had become a mess since the got home. "We're gonna die now. It could happen at any time." Alex mumbled.

"Teenagers such as ourselves, should not be subjected to this." Chris grumbled to himself. Alex stopped pacing to look at her brother.

"Chris, what do you mean?" she asked. Dark crimson eyes met with light purple ones.

"This! The curse, the death. We should be living our lives, not wondering whether death is going to strike us down." Chris almost yelled. Alex looked at the floor. She knew the current events had shaken up her brother deeply.

"Chris, it doesn't matter if you're an 80 year old man or a 2 year old kid. Death waits for no man." she whispered. Alex waited for her brother to say something. When he didn't, she continued. "This...This thing isn't a curse Chris." she stated.

"Isn't it? Alex, we shouldn't be seeing these types of things." Chris shot back, standing up. Alex sighed, and corssed her arms over her chest.

"Listen to me. Mom use to say it was a curse. But know, she's come to terms with the fact that it isn't. It's a gift, our blood gift." Alex tried to reasoned. Chris snorted, and walked pass Alex.

_(Playing in the background is **Jim Returns** from **Deep blue sea**)_

Chris stopped by the door way, and turned his head to look over his shoulder. "It may be a gift to you Al, but's it's a curse to me. You can keep telling me that, but I'm a Hiwatari. Hiwatari's don't change their minds." he stated, and left. Alex spun round.

"I'm a Hiwatari too Chris. I don't change my mind either, and I know this is a gift. I also know you feel the same way. Deep down. You must do." she whispered, watching her brother's retreating figure.


	22. Chandeiler

The week had passed with very little trouble. Alex hated being on her own, and Chris was locked up in his room more often. Fate had began to worry greatly, as not even she could get him out of there.

Jemma stood by the staircase, looking up towards the top. "Do you think the children are all right?" she asked, a hand on her chest. Kai looked away from his newspaper, at his worried wife.

"Alex is fine. Fate and Gerard have been keeping her company. But if you mean Chris. I cannot say." he replied. Jemma returned back to the living room, and seated herself on the sofa.

"I don't know. This blood gift has really screwed with their heads." Jemma grumbled. Kai folded his news paper.

"They'll be fine." he reasured.

* * *

Alex tapped her foot and glanced at her watch. School was starting soon, and the twins were going to get some supplies. Her brother was taking ages, and Alex was sure he was doing it on purpose. "Still waiting Al?" Kai asked, holding the door open for Jemma. 

"Yes Papa. I think Chris is doing it on purpose." Alex replied with a loud and annoyed sigh. Kai smiled slightly and shook his head. As he turned round, Kai almost crashed head on into Fate. As his back was turned, Chris ran down the stairs, and up to Alex.

"What are you doing here?" The older russian asked, eyeing the mini Faith. Kai then nodded to Gerard, who nodded back.

"We've come to see Chris and Al." Fate replied, with a smile. Kai let the two teenagers pass, before joining his wife at the Hummer. Before Fate walked closer to the twins, Gerard held his arm out in front of her.

"You hear that?" He asked. Fate listened harder too, quickly joined by the twins, who seemed rooted to the spot.

"I hear nothing." Fate replied, but Gerard attention was on something else. "Gee, what is it?" Fate asked, noticing the worried look on the half-chinese boy's face. Fate followed his eyes to the chandelier above the twins.

As if someone was pulling it down, the chandeiler dropped a couple of centermeters. Gerard ran forward, both arms held out. As he ran under the chandelier, it came crashing down. Fate shielded herself from the fall glass and bits of ceiling, before searching past the dust for her friends.

"Alex? Chris? Gee?" the russian called, fearing the worst. Then Fate heard someone coughing, and she knew her friends were okay.

* * *

As Jemma opened the front door, she stared at the large hole in the ceiling of the hall. "What, in the name of Frank Iero happened?" she asked, her mouth hanging open. 

"Hi mom." Alex smiled, scratching the back of her neck. "Where's Papa?" she asked, looking round for sign of her dear father.

"He's working late. What happened?" Jemma asked again, not taking her eyes off the hole. Alex glanced at Chris, who chwed his lip. A trail of blood was seen from the corner of his lip were he had bitten too hard.

"The Chandeiler just up and dropped. If Gerard hadn't of seen, we would have been crushed." Chris explained. Jemma sat on the sofa, shaking her head.

"I'll be damned." she whispered to herself, before looking back at the hole in her beloved ceiling.


	23. 2 months later

_2 months later_

_"Under the blue moon I saw you.  
So soon you'll take me,  
Up in your arms,  
Too late to beg you or cancel it  
Though I know it must be the killing time  
Unwilling time."_

"Alex, are you listening?"

_"Fate...  
Up against your will,  
Through the thick and thin  
He will wait until  
You give yourself to him."_

The pound of rain on the school window was getting louder. "Alex? I asked you a question." The teacher hissed, at the younger Hiwatari twin. Some of the students began to chuckle, but Alex made no movement.

_"In starlit nights I saw you.  
So cruelly you kissed me  
Your lips a magic world  
Your sky all hung with jewels  
The killing moon  
Will come too soon."_

Suddenly Alex's headphones were pulled out of her ears. "Alexandra Serenity Hiwatari! How many times do I have to tell you? No headphones to be woren in the class! Go and see the head master now!" The maths teacher screeched.

Alex rolled her eyes, and grabbed her bag. Once outside the classroom, Alex stretched and yawned loudly. The half-russian slowly made her way to the headmaster's office, thinking over the recent events of her oddball life.

* * *

"You got caught again?" 

Alex poked her dinner, before looking at Chris. In 2 months, Chris had returned back to his normal state. They hadn't felt anyone's death for sometime, and the gang were feeling very happy.

"Not my fault Mrs Carp's lessons are so boring." Alex shrugged. She smirked at Gerard, who tried to hide his smile and Fate, who was trying not to chuckle. Chris gave both of them a playful glare.

"Oi you two. Don't encourage her." he joked, before getting a swift kick in the shin. "Ouchie." he winced, to which made Fate laugh loudly.

"Ouchie? What kind of word is that?" she chuckled, only to have her boyfriend glare at her again.

"His verison of Owie, I suspect." Gerard informed, before Alex began to choke. "Al, what's wrong?" he asked, worried for his girlfriend. Alex hit her chest a few times.

"Oh my god! Someone quick! Andy's choking!" a girl screamed, as Andy began to choke. Alex looked back at her friends and brother.

"That's what wrong." she replied, regaining herself once again. Chris sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"No rest for the wicked." he grumbled, half joking.

* * *

_Finally! Tis finished! Hope everyone enjoyed Cheating Death and Cheating Death 2. _

Toodle pip  
MHR _  
_


End file.
